The present invention relates to aquaria and an improved method for directing a surge or flow of water through one or more of a plurality of output ports whereby attempting to replicate the surges and switching currents found in the ocean. The device was specifically developed for marine and reef aquaria, which are those environments that sustain sensitive marine invertebrates such as corals and anemones. In addition to providing a more aesthetically pleasing visual display by simulating the natural appearance of ocean currents and surges, these same movements of water are critical to the health and proper growth stimulation of marine invertebrates and other life.
The desire to provide aquarists with a method or device in which to replicate the currents and surges that are found in the world""s oceans is by no means a new concept. Others have developed various methods and or devices to address this specific need. Several aquarium wave makers are currently available to the aquarist. Most of these devices are electrically powered and are designed to operate small submersible water pumps, or powerheads that are physically placed in the aquarium. The individual water pumps are costly, consume electricity, and during operation can be noisy and add additional unwanted heat to the aquarium water. Additionally, in order to achieve the simulated wave or switching current effect, two or more unsightly pumps must be placed into a display setting in which you are trying to simulate a natural looking environment.
Heretofore many other devices or systems have been devised for creating surges or currents within an aquarium, but each one has one or more significant drawbacks, which will become obvious.
Poor, U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,265 (1956), identifies a fluid control distribution unit having two plates. One plate has a plurality of apertures; the other arcuate grooves. The rotation of one plate with respect to the other sequentially opens and closes coupling of the apertures to the grooves by causing them to align or misalign.
Kaatz, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,658 (1967), discloses a selector valve for fluid distribution. The valve has a common inlet port and a plurality of selectable outlet ports. The outlet ports have check valves which are spring biased closed and are openable by rotating a manual operator having protrusions which engage a selected one of the check valves to couple the outlet port to the inlet, allowing the user to manually select which outlet port is connected to the inlet port.
Yost, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,193 (1969), discloses a slide valve operable to open and close an opening in a casing wall.
Aulisa, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,582 (1970), identifies a selective coupling apparatus in which a rotor inside a casing couples a plurality of inlets to a single outlet.
Budula, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,360 (1974), discloses a fluid selector valve having a rotatable plate disposed in a chamber, a first port and a plurality of additional ports. The additional ports are selectively operable by manually rotating the plate through a controlled means extending externally through the housing.
Yet another invention, Kaplan, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,958 (1980), describes a valve having inner and outer plates having communicating openings and a middle plate rotatable to selectively open or close the openings.
Hark, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,969 (1980), provides for another such invention in which a displacer within a tank has forward and backward movement in which liquid escapes around the side of the displacer and the wall of the tank.
Long, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,536 (1994), describes a wave generating system utilizing a rotary sleeve valve particularly adapted to high volumetric, relatively low back pressure applications, and more particularly rotary sleeve valve for use in generating systems for water park wave pools. This application is obviously not well suited for use in aquariums.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,618 to Foster (1994), shows a water distributor for distributing water to numerous output ports. The particular output port(s) chosen varies as a function of time and depends on the position of a motor driven rotor within the distributor. The rotation of the distributor is accomplished through an electrical motor, whereby consuming electricity.
Boschert, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,739 (1994), addresses a pump, transferring water from the main display aquarium into a top container and an overflow container, which are inserted into the aquarium, lowering the water level within the aquarium and thereby creating the affect of a tide pool.
Idbeis, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,657 (1996), Identifies a sea current generator aquarium which includes an air tight water chamber located at one end of the aquarium with a first opening into the aquarium extending across the bottom of the chamber. An air pump is used to constantly pump air into the water chamber and expel water out of the first opening into the aquarium. An air pump must be used to constantly pump air into the water chamber and expel water out of the first opening into the aquarium, again using electricity to energize the air pump.
Reinke, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,137 (1998), shows an apparatus for creating surges using a pump to move water from the display aquarium to a separate external tank. This approach requires two separate tanks to accommodate the device in which to acquire the wave-like motions.
Rahn, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,204 (1998), replicates the wave-like surges by using a water pump powered shuttle valve mechanism to move a plunger between two outlet ports to alternately open and close them to get the desired opposing surges. The device appears to be quite complex to manufacture and cost prohibitive to the average aquarium owner. In two other alternate objects of the invention using an electronic timer to operate the shuttle valve through a solenoid or an AC gear motor again both requiring the need for additional electricity.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of this invention are to provide a highly efficient, reliable, cost effective aquarium water surge generator which obviates the disadvantages of prior surge generators, specifically which is compact in size, enabling it to be used in small or large applications, which is hermetically sealed, enabling mounting either externally or internally to the aquarium depending on the desired effect, which eliminates unsightly powerheads and pumps inside the aquarium, which can be made economically and simply, which can be installed easily to accommodate existing aquarium set-ups, which is silent in operation and maintenance free, and which does not require electricity.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device in which ocean-like surges and currents are replicated within an aquarium.
A further object of this invention is to provide a means to replicate the ocean""s surges and currents within an aquarium without the need for additional electrical power.
A further object of this invention is to provide an aquarium water surge generator with varying output port sizes, shapes and numbers, which allows installation inside the aquarium to produce improved circulation and water currents.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.